erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 was the first of the Erilán: Reawakened plot-line, though it started life as a play through of the home-brew 'Haven Cross: The Adventurers Guild' campaign. It involved The Party - at the time including Alyndra, Eiryn Roundpebble, Milo Tosscobble, and Penny the Perilous (the only character also present in further seasons so far) as well as a racist elf druid that no one liked enough to remember the name of or make a page for. The first Season was mostly uneventful and did not make a huge impact on the rest of the plot, but did introduce some characters and places, as well as some ongoing jokes. Synopsis The season started with all of the characters arrive in the town of Haven Cross by cart and being directed towards the Adventurer's Guild - the reason why they were all there. None of the characters knew each other, but they all shared a reason for coming to the town. They ended up being group together for their trials. First they had to pass a basic skill test in the training yard near the barracks, then they had to deliver a package to some gnome out in the forest a day's walk from Momo's Inn. The party spent the first night at The Drunken Horse's Inn before leaving early the next morning. Shortly outside of Haven Cross, they came upon a cart that had gotten out of control. The party managed to calm the horses and the owner gave the group a ring as thanks (which Eiryn promptly took for herself.) The rest of the day was uneventful, as was the first night. On the second day, the party came across a man being chased by a large bird. They were going to help him until they discovered that he had stolen the birds egg. At that point, they decided that it was his own fault and left him to be chased. The next night, the journey took a turn for the worse. Mosquitoes stopped anyone from getting a good night's sleep. The party gave the package to the gnomes it was meant to be delivered to and spent the night in tents outside their house. Cue more mosquitoes. The next day, the party started to head back towards Haven Cross, but they got so lost in the woods that even their ranger's favoured terrain couldn't help them. Eventually they found a large group of satyrs have a celebration of some sort. This celebration has since become known as the 'halfling olympics' due to the competitions that happened during the night. The party spent the night with the satyrs, then went on their way. Eventually they discover that all their problems had been caused by a fairy dragon, who leads them to a small ruin that had a tiny bag of holding filled with a bunch of copper coins. Eiryn took this one too. The group eventually made it back as far as Momo's Inn, where Jolly Momo let Penny have bar fights to pay for her stay. Everyone other than Penny vanished overnight, and that's where Season 1 ended. Category:Season 1 Category:Story Arcs Category:Erilán Reawakened